


So do you two fondue?

by fauchevalent



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, School Reunion, carmilla and laura in an on and off relationship, lots of cute and just as much teasing as you expect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 22:30:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4280337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fauchevalent/pseuds/fauchevalent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Miss Karnstein, are you asking me to dance?" Laura asks, playing scandalized, but already intertwining their other hands. <br/>"I suppose I am, Miss Hollis. As long as your dance card has a space for me."<br/>"For you? Always."</p>
            </blockquote>





	So do you two fondue?

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Carmilla, but I adore the show and you should watch it.

Laura's head drops to her hands in a gesture she's almost certain gives off a pitiful air, and she feels pairs of eyes on her that she hasn't felt since high school. Gathering her courage to leave the barstool she's been sitting on for the last hour or so, Laura puts on her best smile and heads for the first familiar face she sees.  _Danny._ Danny grins impishly at her, and the knot in Laura's stomach untangles.  
 _Right._    
She has friends here.  
She isn't going to mope over her hot and cold relationship all night. 

Danny pulls her into a hug and Laura tightens a fist in her shirt. "Nice to see you." Laura mumbles, and Danny parrots the sentiment back with a friendly smile.  
"You look...  _good_." Laura says decisively, and Danny throws her head back and laughs. Laura flushes darkly and narrows her eyes, pushing out a fierce "What?" as she does. Danny reaches for her elbow comfortingly and her laugh dissipates into a warm grin, a smile that tells Laura she didn't mean to offend her. Laura, still suspicious, doesn't relax her muscles, only repeats her question.  
"Nothing." Danny replies, and then, realizing how annoyingly difficult that sounded, she adds, "When we knew each other in high school, I followed you around like a  _puppy_. I just needed.... someone grounding." She decides, eyes flitting around the room as if to find that someone. "It helped, I think." She chuckles quietly. "A lot." She tacks on, as an afterthought. Laura tries to follow her glance, but Danny doesn't really land on a person so much as keep looking for them until their conversation is interrupted with a bellowing, " _HOTTIE!_ " Danny turns her best glare on Kirsch, but it doesn't seem to have it's intended effect, because all he does is grin from ear to ear. "Kirsch." Laura greets him cautiously, and Kirsch wraps her in a bear hug, spinning her around with a loud laugh.   
"Hey, Kirsch." Danny greets softly, a smile falling quickly back across her features. As he lets Laura go, Kirsch catches Danny in a hug too, though hers seems a bit more...  _familiar._ He nips her ear softly and Danny's hand is on the small of his back as they separate.   
"... _You two_...?" Laura trails off, eyeing Kirsch and Danny up and down.   
"Fondue?" Kirsch finishes coyly, and Danny slaps him on the arm. "You watch yourself, Bro-For-Brains." She teases, but there's a grin on her face and her eyes never turn angry. "As you wish,  _D-Bear._ " Kirsch returns, which earns him another slap and a gagging sound from both women. 

"How about you, Hot-er-Hollis?" He amends quickly at Danny's tightening grip on his arm. "Can Laura find herself a boy-toy?" Danny grumbles a little bit at that, and Laura fumbles for an answer, but it seems she doesn't have to provide one herself. "I'd be incredibly disappointed if she did." She hears from behind her, a low, throaty purr, and Laura's speechlessness isn't helped as she turns to find Carmilla, in heels and a dress, raising an eyebrow at her. "What, cutie?" She asks, tilting her head curiously as she wraps an arm around Laura's shoulders, "You thought I'd miss the big day?"   
Laura blushes darkly for the second time that night, and Danny raises an eyebrow. "Elvira." She taunts.  
"Xena." Carmilla parries back, and both women's lips flick upwards in a smirk before they share a handshake. "So, you two...?" Kirsch asks, repeating Laura's earlier struggle.  
"It's complicated." Carmilla informs him with a wolfish grin, her hand having moved to the small of Laura's back. "Doesn't look that complicated at all." Danny replies, pointing to Laura's hand where it rests on Carmilla's hip. Laura dips her head shyly, feeling warmth spread through her fingers as Carmilla laces her hand with Laura's. "I suppose it depends on which day it is." Carmilla says cryptically, and Laura laughs softly.   
"So what day is it?" Laura asks her, and Carmilla brings their hands up to her lips to drop a kiss on her knuckles. "I was hoping you could tell me." Carmilla says softly.   
Danny pulls an awe-stricken Kirsch away for a dance, and Carmilla smiles, that smile she has reserved for Laura and no one else. "I think Amazon and her puppy over there have the right idea, as much as I hate to say it."   
"Miss Karnstein, are you asking me to dance?" Laura asks, playing scandalized, but already intertwining their other hands.   
"I suppose I am, Miss Hollis. As long as your dance card has a space for me."  
"For you? Always."


End file.
